Una noche de placer
by Darky Rose
Summary: Es un RyuShu aunque mas adelante pondré a Yuki de por medio. Shuichi esta deprimido a causa de que Yuki ya no duerme con el, ni le muestra su cariño.
1. Chapter 1

**Una noche de placer**

Aquella noche el chico pelirosa estaba nervioso ante la estancia de Yuki con el. El sabia perfectamente que de esa noche ya no pasaba, deseaba tenerle, abrazarle, besarle, aunque el escritor no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que Shuichi le quería. Siempre le ponía excusas para no tener que dormir con el, como por ejemplo "Lo siento Shuichi, esta noche me quedaré trabajando hasta tarde". Siempre acababa con esa ridícula excusa.

Cuando el escritor se dirigía a su despacho, no pudo evitar mirar a Shuichi, que estaba asomado en la puerta del dormitorio.

-¿Qué hoy tampoco vienes a dormir conmigo?- preguntó el chico pelirosa.

-No puedo, tengo trabajo que hacer.- contestó fríamente el escritor.

Shuichi se dio la vuelta y se tiró encima de la cama, dejando caer todo su peso en ella, dos lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, intentando no hacer ruido mientras lloraba, estampó la almohada contra su cara, dejando que las lágrimas la humedecieran.

No se podía creer, que hacía mas de 5 meses que vivían juntos, y aun no se hubiesen acostado juntos, ni siquiera una miserable caricia, ni un triste beso. Decidió levantarse, dispuesto a ponerse su pijama e dormir, para olvidar a Yuki solo hasta por la mañana.

Cuando se puso el pijama, Shuichi salió de la habitación para ver que hacía Yuki, por supuesto, Yuki estaba durmiendo encima del teclado del ordenador, el cantante de BL fue a buscar una manta, y se la puso por encima al escritor, a si al menos no tenía frío.

Se volvió al dormitorio y se puso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, el pelirosa se despertó, se levantó y vio a Yuki que dormía a su lado, no se podía creer que el se hubiese metido en la cama con el. Aunque los ojos del escritor reflejaban cansancio. Shuichi se levantó, dispuesto a ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, ya que Yuki dormía plácidamente. El chico se quedó mirando un rato mas a su amante, su rostro era demasiado atractivo para él, pensó que ni siquiera merecía estar con el.

Decidió no despertarle.

Recogió sus cosas, miro cada rincón de la casa de Yuki. Todo su corazón se quedaba allí, su vida... Se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de Yuki donde este dormía. Shuichi le miró, miró sus labios, y le besó.

-Adiós... Te quiero Yuki-

Se fue a la puerta de la casa, la abrió, miró la calle, miró la casa y cerró la puerta.

Vagaba por las calles, sin ningún rumbo, con el corazón destrozado por aquel al cual adoraba. Se dio cuenta de que sin el escritor no era más que un simple ser humano vulgar, o menos que eso.

Cuando estaba junto a él, sus penas se volvían alegrías, pero cuando el no estaba, sus penas volvían y volvía a quedarse en lo más oscuro de su corazón, pensando que algún día, el le dijera un "Te quiero".

Mientras tanto, Ryuichi estaba sentado en una terraza de un bar, como no, acompañado de un buen helado de chocolate, hacía un precioso día de sol. Iba camuflado para que las fans no enloquecieran y se tirasen encima de el, llevaba una gorra, una gafas de sol enormes, y vestía con una camisa negra medio abierta y nos pantalones anchos tejanos.

Desde la esquina de la calle, se veía un rostro muy triste. Shuichi iba cabizbajo, hundido, y sin rumbo apenas. El cantante de NG se levantó y reconoció perfectamente a Shuichi, su rival y a la vez su amor platónico.

Fue corriendo hasta él y se tiró encima de él.

-Aaaah!!! Ryuichi!!-

-Shuuuu!!! ¿Qué haces tu solo por aquí? ¿Te has perdido?¿Donde esta Yuki?¿Quieres un helado de chocolate?¿O lo quieres de otro sabor?-

-Ehmm… ¿a que pregunta respondo primero?-

-Nah, es igual, vayamos a tomar un helado ne?- Dijo el cantante de NG con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se sentaron en una mesa de dos, Ryuichi se puso a pedir varios helados, Shuichi no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente alucinado con la cantidad de helados que iban trayendo.

Impacientemente Ryuichi se empezó a comer todos los helados, he incitó a Shuichi para que también se los comiera. El de ojos violetas empezó por un helado de vainilla, dejando a si a su vez que esté le manchara la boca.

El cantante de NG se dio cuenta de la situación, el deseaba con toda su alma hacer suyo a Shuichi, tenerle para él solo una noche, y despertar juntos a el amanecer.

Se acercó lentamente al pelirosa, mirando sus ojos, sus labios, su rostro…

Shuichi se percató de lo que pretendía Ryuichi, pero no se apartó, dejo que se acercara aun más, sin tener en cuenta a Yuki.

El pelirosa estaba totalmente paralizado ante aquella situación, la mirada del cantante de NG le intimidaba, aunque no tenía las ideas claras, quería que alguien estuviera con el en esos momentos tan difíciles.

Ryuichi avanzaba hacia el lentamente, hasta que sus labios rozaron con los húmedos labios del pelirosa, saboreando el sabor de su boca y a la vez limpiando los restos del helado de chocolate.

Las manos del cantante de NG se enredaron en el suave pelo de Shuichi, dejando que el le abrazase sin ningún miedo.

El pelirosa no estaba seguro de ello, pero aun así, sabía que podía confiar en Sakuma.

Cuando se acabaron de comer todos los helados que había pedido Ryuichi, este le propuso al pelirosa de ir a su casa, ya que Shuichi no podía volver con Yuki.

-¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa hasta que arregles las cosas con Yuki?-

-Si no es molestia para ti…- dijo el cantante con un tono tímido.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el de ojos azules lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevó a su casa.

Cuando llegaron. Ryuichi fue a su habitación dejando al pequeño en el salón.

Shuichi se sentó en un sofá que había en forma de conejo rosa, ya era de esperar esas típicas cosas de Ryuichi.

El cantante de NG salió de su habitación con un albornoz puesto, dejando ver media parte de su torso, el pelirosa sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estómago al ver aquella situación.

-Yo me voy a duchar, si quieres puedes ducharte conmigo…- dijo el cantante con un tono malicioso

-Eh… yo… vale…- dijo tímidamente Shuichi.

Ryuichi le dio un albornoz.

Los dos se dirigieron a la ducha, dejaron los albornoces en un colgador, se miraron sus torsos desnudos y se metieron en la ducha.

El agua mojaba los dos cuerpos desnudos, el pelirosa miraba a Ryuichi, y contemplaba su sensualidad. Como el cantante de NG se dio cuenta de que Shuichi le miraba su cuerpo, decidió rozar su cuerpo con el suyo.

Después de aquella iniciativa que tomó el de ojos azules, el pelirosa no soportó más aquella tensión, se tiró sobre Ryuichi y le dio un profundo beso. Sus lenguas exploraban territorios desconocidos, dejando así que sus cuerpos se pegaran más.

Esto permitió que suavemente el cantante de NG besara el cuello del pequeño, perfilaba con sus manos la cintura del pelirosa.

Estaban los dos apoyados contra la pared de la ducha, el agua seguía mojando sus cuerpos ya excitados por las leves caricias que se hacían mutuamente.

Los besos eran eternos, hasta que Ryuichi recorrió todo el cuerpo de Shuichi con la lengua.

Shuichi no pudo evitar hacer un leve gemido al notar que la lengua del cantante bajaba por su cuerpo.

Metió la lengua en el ombligo del pelirosa, produciendo así que el pequeño se excitara aun más.

Ryuichi abrió las piernas de shuichi, Ryuichi acarició levemente la entre pierna, después empezó a aumentar el ritmo de las caricias.

-Aaahh… siii… Oooh…-

-Hmm… aun no ha venido lo mejor…- dijo maliciosamente el cantante de NG

Este paró de hacerle caricias, con lo cual Shuichi se quejó.

-¿Qué haces Ryuichi?- dijo con tono de enfado Shuichi

-Nada, solo que ahora vendrá la segunda parte… a si que ten paciencia…-

Ryuichi empezó de nuevo a besar a Shuichi, acariciándole las caderas, notando su cuerpo con el otro. Sacó la lengua de la cavidad húmeda de Shuichi, e recorrió su pecho con ella, Shuichi elevaba su cuerpo para sentir mas cerca el de Ryuichi, este cansado de esperar más, quito de encima suyo al cantante de NG, y se puso sobre el.

-Creo que ahora es mi turno…-

Ryuichi miró a Shuichi, no pensaba que el también interviniese en ese acto.

Este fue mas a lo suyo, bajo hasta la entrepierna de Ryuichi y se metió su miembro en la boca, lamiendo todo su miembro y dejándolo húmedo, así pues Ryuichi gimió un par de veces, el pelirosa aumentó el ritmo de su "ensalivación del miembro". Cuando este terminó, fue a los pezones del cantante de NG, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos.

Ryuichi harto de ser el quien estaba debajo, sentó a Shuichi encima de el, procurando que su miembro entrase en el ano de Shuichi.

-Aaaah! Cabrón que duele!-

-Te jodes-

-No seas tan borde conmigo!-

-A mi no me gusta permanecer debajo de nadie, quiero ser yo quien te posea a ti-

-Pero… yo también me quiero divertir…-

-Pues te jodes, ahora me toca a mí a si que estate calladito-

Ryuichi besó su cuello apasionadamente, este soltó varios gemidos


	2. Chapter 2

_**Perdiendo a la persona amada…**_

-¿Ves? ¡Tampoco era para tanto! Jeje- dijo Ryuichi

Habían acabado de darse placer mutuamente, los dos reposaban sobre la cama del cantante de NG. Ryuichi estaba abrazado a Shuichi, este estaba cansado, por lo que le había hecho el de ojos azules.

-Como se entere Yuki de todo esto…- dijo el pelirosa

-Ai que ver Shuichi, ni en estos momentos dejas de pensar en Eiri- dijo Ryuichi en un tono enfadado.

Miró a Shuichi a los ojos y le dio un beso.

-Ale, ahí te quedas, me voy- dijo el cantante de NG

-Ey! Espera que me visto y me voy contigo!-

Shuichi se vistió a toda prisa, y se fue con Ryuichi.

Por fin Shuichi llegó a casa de Yuki, todo estaba en silencio, aunque Shuichi ya sabía donde encontrar al escritor.

Dejó su bolsa en el sofá y se dirigió al estudio, y efectivamente, Eiri estaba allí.

-Esto…Yuki…He vuelto…-

El rubio le miró. Le dedicó una mirada bastante fría.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-

-Esto…estaba con Ryuichi…-

-Ahm… no vuelvas ha darme un susto vale?-

Shuichi abrazó con locura a su amante. Le dio un beso. Yuki sentó a Shuichi sobre sus piernas, sin dejar de separar sus lenguas. Eiri abrazó con fuerza a Shuichi.

"_Flashback Yuki"_

Bakka! Me tenias preocupado… no sabes cuanto te he hechado de menos… lo que me temo es que hagas hecho el amor con Ryuichi… aunque no negaré que tienes todo el derecho del mundo en cabrearte conmigo…soy demasiado frío… aunque en el fondo… yo te amo Shuichi

"_Fin del flashback"_

-Ne Yuki… ¿Qué quieres que prepare para cenar?-

-Hmmm… no se no se… podrías hacer arroz con curri con té rojo, no?-

-Siii! Buena idea, ahora mismo lo preparo!-

Mientras el pelirosa preparaba la cena, el rubio fue al lavabo. Allí estaban las cuchillas y demás… cogió una cuchilla, se la colocó en la muñeca, y solo el hecho de pensar de que era frío con Shuichi y que por su culpa se había acostado con Ryuichi… le daban ganas de apretar la cuchilla y pasarla rápidamente por sus venas.

-Je… no he sabido complacerte Shuichi… no te merezco…Te quiero… espero que seas feliz junto a Ryuichi…- pasó la cuchilla por sus venas, provocando a si el corte de una de ellas. La sangré caía por su manos, enredándose en los dedos y cayendo ligeramente en el suelo.

Shuichi ya había preparado la cena. Fue a la habitación dónde se encontraba su amante, no estaba. Fue a mirar al lavabo, y allí estaba Yuki, extendido en el suelo, con sus muñecas llenas de sangre.

-Y…yuki?... YUKIIIII!!! Dios mío despierta! YUKI DESPIERTA!- Shuichi lloraba desconsoladamente, intentando reanimar a su amado.

Le puso vendas en la muñeca intentando que la hemorragia parase de sangrar, pero no lo conseguía. Fue a buscar el teléfono, llamó a una ambulancia.

Tardó un cuarto de hora en aparecer, pusieron a Yuki sobre una camilla, el pelirosa permanecía su lado, llorando… rezando por la vida de su amado escritor.

Ryuichi apareció en el hospital, vio a Shuichi en la sala de espera, tenia la cabeza reposando en sus brazos, le temblaban las piernas.

-Shuichi…¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó

-Y…Yuki…Yuki…se ha intentado suicidar…-

-Dios mio! Por que?-

-No lo se… pero como Yuki no viva… te aseguro que yo tampoco…-

Ryuichi abrazó a Shuichi.

-Llora Shuichi, llora…-


End file.
